Sorry, I Like U
by Buso
Summary: Ambas disfrutaban de su cercanía. No fue difícil para el amor llegar a sus corazones.


Lo sabias desde hace mucho..

Por eso no podías verme a los ojos, porque no tenias el valor para rechazarme ¿verdad?

Pues ahora que lo sabes...

No me queda de otra que dejartelo claro una vez más.

Lo siento, pero me gustas.

¿Como?

Enserio que no logro entenderlo..

De tantas personas que valen la pena, de todos aquellos que siempre están detrás tuyo...

¿Porque yo?

Sabes perfectamente que no soy un buen partido..

Me enojo muy seguido y nunca puedo ser amable con la gente..

Tu... Tu eres perfecta, siempre lo fuiste.

Al igual tu.

Tu eres perfecta para mi, no necesito a nadie más en mi vida que no seas tu.

Que más da si eres una gruñona, yo soy una despistada y alocada niña que necesita ser cuidada por alguien ruda... Como tu

Voy a lastimarte... Lo sabes ¿no?

No importa, porque mientras estemos juntas se que repararás todos los daños.

Gilda.

Es esa clase de persona con la cual difícilmente te gustaría meterte de camino a la universidad... O en un callejón sin salida.

Tiene un carácter horrible y es muy intimidante con las demás personas.

Suele mentir muy seguido a conveniencia suya y puede llegar a ser muy baja cuando se ve en riesgo su orgullo. Gilda es como quien dice, una chica mala, pero esto no significa que sea una típica abusiva de colegio, se podría decir que solamente tiene un mal día... Todos los días de su vida

Pinkie Pie.

Una jovencita que es la viva imagen de la felicidad, siempre sonriendo y también encargada de hacer reír a los demás a su alrededor.

De buen corazón y sentimientos puros, Pinkie es y será por siempre una niña pequeña por su inocencia y carácter dulce.

Aunque siempre existe un pero en la historia de cada persona.

Pinkie pie no solo es una jovencita dulce y alegre, sino que también puede llegar a ser una loca desenfrenada cuando se mete algo en la cabeza, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa haciendo chistes y payasadas es bastante madura con respecto a lo que acontece a su alrededor. Casi incapaz de pasar por alto a alguna persona que pasa cerca de ella, Pinkie pie encontró una pequeña falencia en su rutina diaria, y es que la verdad ella era la mejor en su labor de lograr sacar una sonrisa sincera a quien sea que ella se lo proponga.

Pero existe alguien que no está dispuesta a colaborar con el duro trabajo de la pelirosa.

\- ¡Vamos Gilda! ¡Sola una pequeña sonrisa y prometo no molestarte más!

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¡Ya dejame en paz niña!!

Esta clase de discusiones ya era algo normal en los pasillos de la universidad de Canterlot. Pinkie Pie obstinadamente trataba de llamar de una u otra manera la atención de Gilda, la chica con posiblemente el peor carácter en toda la ciudad.

Pero por curioso que parezca, Pinkie aún seguía viva después de todo el tiempo que pasó tratando de hacer reír al menos una vez a la chica mala.

\- ¿Al menos entendiste el chiste? - preguntaba la pelirosa con un puchero y con los brazos cruzados

\- Claro que lo entendí, lo que no entiendo es porque siempre me cuentas el mismo chiste todos los días - Gilda caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos tratando de dejar atrás a Pinkie, pero era imposible, de alguna u otra forma la pelirosa siempre la alcanzaba de manera inexplicable.

\- ¡Porque es un gran chiste y no puedo creer que no te haya gustadoooo! - dijo la menor exasperada para luego alcanzar a Gilda dando pequeños saltitos.

Era simplemente increíble ver la paciencia que la mayor tenía con Pinkie, con cualquier otra persona reacciona de distinta manera, incluso a tal punto que golpeó a otro alumno solo porque le preguntó la hora.

¿Porque con Pinkie no era así?

Cada paso que Gilda daba eran unos saltitos que Pinkie avanzaba, aveces pasaba eso, ambas iban en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a sus respectivas aulas.

No era un silencio incomodo, más bien parecía que ambas lo buscaban.

Tal vez solo les gustaba tener la presencia de la otra cerca de ellas.

\- Tu aula esta al otro lado Gigi - después de caminar por un buen tiempo Pinkie se comenzó a preguntar a donde estaba yendo, como no decía nada entonces creyó que probablemente se perdió y su orgullo no la dejaría detenerse a preguntar.

Pero no era así, la mayor solo quería pasar más tiempo con la pelirosa.

\- ¿Gigi? Pinkie se acerco a la más alta, pero esta solo caminaba más y más rápido en dirección opuesta a donde Pinkie indicó que era su aula.

¿Era el momento de ser sincera?

Gilda de pronto se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Pinkie choque contra su espalda y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Auchi! ¿Porque.. ? - no puedo terminar de quejarse por que vio la mano de Gilda enfrente suyo para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de la chica mala, se sonrojo al notar lo grade que está era y lo fuerte que era su agarré.

Quiso darle las gracias a Gilda ese mismo instante, pero noto que ella... Estaba triste y no la miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿Estas bien Gigi? - atinó a preguntar

Pero Gilda al escuchar estar palabras solamente se sobresaltó un poco y empezó a hablar sin mirar a Pinkie.

\- ¿Porque siempre es así contigo? - preguntó la mayor con un dejo de tristeza y confusión en su voz.

\- ¿Que..?

\- ¿Porque siempre estas detrás mío? Tienes tantos amigos para cuales pasar el rato, ¿Pero porqué solo me buscas a mi? - más parecía que se lo preguntaba a ella misma que a Pinkie

La pelirosa sabia que la respuesta era porque quería hacer sonreír, pero la verdad es que era más complejo que eso y no podría decirlo aunque quisiera por miedo a no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero se arriesgo de todas formas.

\- Por que es agradable estar contigo, es cierto que eres aburrida y un poco gruñona jejeje, pero al menos... Y no como la mayoría... No piensan que soy un payaso

Pinkie pie no dejó ni un segundo de sonreír, ni tampoco de dejar de mirar a Gilda.

Por su parte, la mayor solo se puso más nerviosa al oir estas palabras y se noto claramente como el rostro se le tintaba de color rojo y rosado a la vez.

En un arranque de adrenalina, Gilda abrió los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente para luego ver a Pinkie a los ojos de manera decidida.

\- ¡Pinkamena Diane Pie! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!

La nombrada se asustó un poco por la reacción de su compañera, pero luego se emocionó por alguna razón y casi por instinto se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

\- S.. Si - respondió tartamuda por loa nervios

Gilda jamás creyó ir tan lejos, es por eso que no sabia que decir a estas alturas de la apuesta que ella misma había empezado.

1 minuto..

2 minutos

3 minutos

Y aún nada, tanto Gilda como Pinkie esperaban tal vez un milagro.

\- ¿Gigi? - le preguntó la pelirosa a la mayor al ver que no decía nada ni se movía de su lugar

La aludida reaccionó y se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba..

\- Bueno... Yo... Yo

\- ¿Sii?

\- ¡Yo le tengo miedo a los fantasmas!

Gilda dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y se arrepintió de haber elegido tan estúpidas palabras, pero tal vez si usaba aquellas mismas talvez podría expresarse mejor.

Pinkie por su parte no podía ocultar su rostro de ¿wtf? Hasta que Gilda comenzó a hablar nuevamente

\- Bueno... Verás, es cierto, le tengo miedo a los fantasmas... Porque hasta ahora no creía en ellos, siempre pensé que si era valiente y luchaba contra esa idea de que algún día un espectro se revelará ante mi, podría vivir feliz y en paz.

Pinkie escuchó atenta estas palabras, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y nuevamente su corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento hasta Gilda.

\- ¿Y ahora crees en ellos?

\- No... No lo se realmente - Gilda vio que Pinkie se acercaba lenta y disimuladamente y comenzó a avanzar igual.

\- Y... ¿Y les tienes mucho miedo?

\- Si...

\- A mi me gustan los fantasmas y las cosas que no tienes explicación ¿sabes? Talvez podría ayudarte con eso

\- ¿Podrías?

\- Claro, si solo me lo pides...

\- Cuando me asusto a veces lastimo a otras personas... ¿No te importa?

\- Si después te disculpas no habrá ningún problema..

\- ¿Y si otras personas quieren que las ayudes?

\- imposible, solo quiero ayudarte a ti

\- ¿Es un trato entonces?

\- Si

\- Entonces sellemos el contrato...


End file.
